


yes, princess, i've found you at last

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know each other now. Wouldn't that have made things easier? Not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, princess, i've found you at last

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which song I've had on repeat tonight?

The akuma had been defeated long ago, but Chat Noir had requested some time to speak with Ladybug. Reluctantly, she had followed him all over Paris, until they found themselves on top of the Eiffel Tower. Only he could persuade her into waltzing together…

...it felt so wrong, yet at the same time, so right.

Not as long ago, their secrets had been revealed. Shouldn’t that have made all of this better?

At school, they acted no different than before. During missions, though, there had been a small rift.

“You should get to know me,” she whispers, burying her head into his shoulder.

Chat manages a chuckle; “I already know you, my Lady.” He’s trying his hardest to be suave and slick, like always, but it does no good. He can see the hurt in his Ladybug’s baby blue eyes; the eyes that put Paris’s daytime sky to shame.

She lets out a rueful laugh. “No,” she replies. “You don’t. Not really.”

“I know that you’re Ladybug, and that you’re also Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he murmurs. “You’re a very sweet girl, sometimes a little shy. But otherwise, you truly are miraculous. You’re wonderful.”

“And?”

She’s testing him. Then again, she’s heartbroken. It’s understandable.

Chat swallows hard, taking his hands into hers, and slowly separating them apart from the embrace.

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to get to know you better,” he adds.

Ladybug softly scoffs; “Don’t take pity on me, Chat.”

They both know each other’s Miraculouses are running low on energy, but it seems that neither of them care. They already know, so what point is fleeing when the masks fade away? She hesitates as he twirls and as he does so, the disguises disappear.

It’s simply Marinette and Adrien now, slow dancing on the top of the Eiffel Tower; the crown jewel of their home.

Marinette can’t help but blush as Adrien’s fingers brush her cheek. How long had she waited for this, only to believe it was all in vain? Now, it was happening … and she wasn’t so sure of what to think. Will he continue to play the part of Chat Noir, smooth and charming, or revert back to Adrien, reserved and sweet? Either way, she knows she loves it.

However, sometimes, it feels like she’s loving two different people.

“Adrien,” she murmurs.

“Marinette,” he says softly.

She bites back a frown, but it does no good. It appears nonetheless, and Adrien is tempted; he’s so, _so_ tempted. Now that he knows the truth, he’s both shocked and in awe.

He wants- no, _needs_ her. To spread light and laughter in his life.

Either way, no matter who she is, she would always be his Lady.

“Do you trust me?” Adrien asks, choking back a stammer.

Marinette stops for a moment. She would trust Chat, so why should Adrien be any different? They’re one and the same, two sides of the same coin. It takes her a moment, but she eventually nods. And, then it happens.

Oh, _how it happens._

With gentle, soft hands cradling her face, brushing hair out of the way, Adrien places his lips on hers.

Inside of her soul and within her brain, Marinette feels fireworks, and she stands up on her tiptoes a little to lean into the kiss, not really thinking of anything else except him.

Adrien, Chat Noir, whoever he is, she loves him. She’s not in denial, she’s simply muddled with confusion.

He oh-so-easily tilts her head, and she wraps her arms around his neck; it’s romantic and awkward and all-around perfect. The kiss finally breaks, with Marinette eyes wide, heavily breathing and Adrien smiling the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen on him. She can’t help but dive in for another kiss, a little more sudden than his, and both of them momentarily stumble but find a rhythm once again.

“Marinette,” The way he says her name, so smooth and easy, it makes her almost shiver. “I want you to keep trusting me.”

She nods, as a beckon for him to continue.

Adrien wishes he could be as smooth as his other side, but it’s something about Chat Noir that makes him bold. He longs to be that way now, yet instead, he simply tries his best. “I want to know you better, and I … I’m positive I want us to be more than just a team. I want a chance with you, no matter who you are.”

All Marinette is doing now is staring at him with mixed emotions, wonder in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips. He doesn’t know it, but it’s all in disbelief.

“I’ve always wanted to know you better, whether you were you or Ladybug,” he continues. “For example,” He _stutters_. He’s such a fool. “What’s your middle name? Your favorite color? Lucky number? I just want to know you. I want more than this-”

Her laugh, ringing like a bell and a little off-key, makes him stop mid-sentence and stare at her.

Suddenly, Marinette is glowing once again. “Mei, pink, and thirteen,” she says. He’s a little bewildered, which summons her to laugh some more. “Those were the answers to your questions, silly kitten.”

She’s playing along. He’s so grateful for that.

“Oh,” he says softly, with a chuckle. “Of course. So do you-”

“I want more than this, if that’s what you’re going to ask,” she replies. She’s always wanted more than what they had. It’s a risk, but it’s one she’s willing to take. “I’ve seen you so many times, Adrien, wondering when you’d love me back. Turns out, I guess, in a way, you sort of already did. I-it’s taken me a while to realize that.” Marinette clears her throat, bashfully smiling as she keeps his gaze. “So yes.”

That one little word. The word he’s been longing to hear, and the one she’s always wanted to say.

Adrien chuckles; “If you’ll have me, my Lady.”

Marinette smiles; “I most certainly will, silly kitten.”

He laughs, lifting her up a few inches off the ground and spinning around, kissing her yet again as he places her back on both feet. Once he’s gotten a taste, he can’t get enough of her lips, how soft they are and their strawberry taste, and the way she softly squeaks as he kisses her, it’s all too much and at the same time, never enough.

Yet all good things must come to an end, he realizes as she pulls away.

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“How are we supposed to get down from here?”

(They spend the rest of the warm Spring night on top of the Eiffel Tower, eventually cuddling together on the uncomfortable albeit spacious floor.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
